


Halipula

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Seksiä, Sex Toys, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hermione hymyili. Oli joululoman ensimmäinen päivä, mutta Minerva ei ollut vielä tajunnut sitä.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 1





	Halipula

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu jouluna 2008. Tässä ficissä käytetään seksileluja, joten varoitus? Tägeistä näkee, että hahmot ovat aikuisia. Miellän Minervan kirjojen mukaisesti nuoremmaksi kuin mitä leffat antavat olettaa. Onhan näillä silti toki ikäeroa vähintään 30v mutta jos Hermionekin on jo vähintään 30v niin ikäero ei enää tunnukaan niin valtavalta :P
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Takassa räiskyvä tuli heijastui pakkasen koristelemasta ikkunasta. Halko räsähti ja syöksi takanedustalle hehkuvan kekäleen. Minerva tuhahti tyytymättömästi ja näpäytti taikasauvallaan arinan puhtaaksi. Siistiä sen olla piti, vaikka kyseessä ei ollutkaan aivan oma koti.

Hermione havahtui ääneen ja kohotti katseensa kirjastaan, mutta Minerva oli jo palannut takaisin esseidensä pariin. Hermione hymyili. Oli joululoman ensimmäinen päivä, mutta Minerva ei ollut vielä tajunnut sitä.

"Professori McGarmiwa?" Hermione kysyi vakavalla äänellä.

"Niin, neiti Granger?" Minerva vastasi automaattisesti nostamatta edes katsettaan.

Hermione tukahdutti naurunpurskahduksen ja odotti, kunnes Minerva tajusi, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Tämä katsoi Hermionea muka-ankarasti ja laski sulkakynänsä.

"Tuo ei ollut hauskaa."

Kuitenkin Minervan suupielet kohosivat ylemmäs, ja hän työnsi pergamenttikasan kauemmas venytellen nautinnollisesti. Hermione ojensi kätensä kohti Minervaa. Hänenkin kirjansa oli jo asetettu lattialle, pois tieltä.

"Professori McGarmiwa, tulisitteko tänne hetkeksi", Hermione pyysi veitikkamaisesti, ja Minerva kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Minulla on halipula!" Hermione selitti ja pyöräytti silmiään.

Minerva nauroi makeasti ja istahti upottavaan sohvaan aivan Hermionen viereen. Hän veti tämän syleilyynsä.

"Minä voin kyllä auttaa siinä ", Minerva supatti. Hän kietoi kätensä Hermionen ympärille ja työnsi nenänsä tämän hiuksiin.

Hermione huokaisi tyytyväisenä käpertyessään Minervan lomaan. Hän kuunteli hetken tämän pehmeää kehräystä, kunnes muisti erään asian.

"Tiedätkö, mikä päivä tänään on?" hän kysyi ja sai Minervan hiljentymään.

"Tiedän. Siitä on kaksi kuukautta", tämä vastasi hymy huulillaan ja silitti Hermionen paljasta käsivartta.

"Miten aika onkaan kulunut niin nopeasti", Hermione päivitteli ja livautti kätensä Minervan kaavunselkämyksen alle. Hän tunnusteli tämän selkänikamien kyhmyjä ja silitti lapaluiden pintaa. "Aivan kuin olisin koskettanut sinua ensimmäistä kertaa vasta eilen."

"Tai minä sinua." Minerva virnisti ja silitti kätensä Hermionen kaula-aukosta sisään.

"Kuvittele, jos olisimme tajunneet tämän jo vuosia sitten, kun olin täällä koulussa?" Hermione asettautui parempaan asentoon, niin että Minervan käsi pääsi kulkemaan esteettä määränpäähänsä. "Olisimme voineet olla näin jo monen vuoden ajan."

Minerva hymyili ja kuljetti sormenreunaansa Hermionen rinnankaarta pitkin.

"Ei minua ole koskaan kiinnostanut tehdä tällaista lasten kanssa", hän sanoi hetken kuluttua ja hipaisi Hermionen äkisti turvonnutta nänniä. Hermione kirahti ääneen ja Minerva tunsi sykähdyksen jalkojensa välissä. Hän päästi Hermionen nousemaan lähemmäs itseään.

"Minua puolestaan ovat aina kiinnostaneet professorit", Hermione kiusoitteli hivenen hengästyneenä ja kiemurteli Minervan otteessa. Asiat etenivät suunnitelmanmukaisesti. Minervan toinen käsi kurotti juuri silittelemään hänen reittään ja ylemmäskin.

"Pyrkyri", Minerva kiusoitteli ja nipisti Hermionea kevyesti nännistä. Ja sillä aikaa, kun Hermione henkäisi yllättyneenä, Minerva sujautti sormensa tämän paljaaksi ajeltuun jalkoväliin.

"Minerva! Ooooh", Hermione huohotti, kun Minerva hyväili hänen liukasta vakoaan koko sormen pituudella. Hänen polvistunut asentonsa avasi häntä juuri sopivasti Minervan sormen kulkea. Hän painoi kasvonsa Minervan kaulalle ja hengitti lyhyin vedoin, kun Minervan sormi käväisi pikaisesti hänen sisällään.

"Ajattele, jos olisin jättänyt sinut jälki-istuntoon. Riisunut sinut ja työntänyt sormeni sinuun näin, sanomatta sanaakaan", Minerva kuiski Hermionen korvaan ja työnsi kaksi sormeaan tämän sisään. Hermionen selkä kaareutui ja hän sopersi käsittämättömiä sanoja Minervan kaulaan. Henkäykset saivat Minervan värisemään ja hymyilemään nautinnollisesti.

"Ja sanonut, että olen ollut tuhma?" Hermione vaikersi Minervan kaulaan yrittäen pysyä pystyssä, vaikka hänen jalkansa tuntuivat veltoilta kuin kypsä spagetti.

"Suorastaan _säädyttömän huolimaton_ ", Minerva vakuutti vakavana ja hieraisi kämmenellään Hermionen klitorista.

Hermione kirkaisi Minervan kaulaan ja puristi tämän käsivarsia niin, että hänen kyntensä upposivat tämän pehmeään lihaan. Hän oli niin reunalla että yksikin kevyt hipaisu herkille paikoille saisi hänet laukeamaan välittömästi. Hän vapisi holtittomasti, odotti, mutta juuri silloin Minerva veti kätensä pois hänen kaapunsa alta.

Hän ähkäisi pettymyksestä ja kohottautui pystympään. Hänen jalkojensa välissä sykki ja hän valui nesteitä reisiään pitkin. Hän yritti tarttua Minervaa ranteesta, mutta tämä pani vastaan.

"Tsot, tsot. Minä päätän, miten ja milloin tämä etenee." Minervan ääni oli oudon ankara. Ja kiihottunut.

Hermione kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta sitten hän huomasi Minervan käteen ilmestyneen L-muotoisen kumiesineen. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes yrittää hakea nöyryyttä ääneensä, se tuli kuin itsestään.

"Ota minut", hän voihki.

Minerva nautti Hermionen tärisevistä huulista, nuolaisi niitä ja maistoi tämän kieltä, ennen kuin nosti oman kaapunsa vyötäisilleen ja paljasti kosketusta kaipaavat paikkansa. Hän otti doublebongin käteensä ja hieraisi sillä klitoristaan. Hän vavahti kosketusta ja kaikesta tahdonvoimasta huolimatta hänen lantionsa nytkähti vastaamaan kumiseen kosketukseen.

Hermione lipaisi huuliaan ja katsoi rakastettuaan, joka oli sulkenut silmänsä ja keskittynyt täysin omaan nautintoonsa. Hän liu'utti oman kätensä tämän turvonneille häpyhuulille juuri, kun tämä työnsi falloksen sisäänsä.

Minerva kirkaisi.

Hermione liu'utti kahta sormeaan edestakaisin molemmin puolin Minervan klitorista ja hamusi huulillaan tämän kaulaa. Hän tunsi, kuinka Minerva työnsi dildoa sisäänsä hitain, raukein vedoin voihkien nautinnollisesti. Ja kun Minerva seuraavan kerran työnsi niin syvälle kuin fallos ikinä ulottui, Hermione tarttui häntä ranteesta ja pysäytti liikkeen.

"Ota minut", hän sanoi ja katsoi Minervaa silmiin.

Minerva näki Hermionen laajenneet pupillit ja hymyili. Hän tarttui tätä lanteista ja ohjasi toisella kädellään loput dildosta tämän sisään. Sillä hetkellä, kun fallos liukui Hermionen sisään, hänen huulensa muodostivat täydellisen ympyrän ja hän voihkaisi.

He liikkuivat toisiaan vasten ensin varovasti, mutta yhteisen tahdin löydyttyä yhä nopeammin. Klitoris löysi klitoriksen, huulet hankautuivat toisiaan vasten. Minerva repäisi Hermionen kaavun yläosan auki ja silitti tämän rintoja. Hermione laskeutui Minervan päälle niin, että heidän rintansa hieroivat toisiaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Hermione voihki Minervan suuhun ja suuteli tätä kuin ei ikinä koskaan. Hän oli kuin tulessa, matkalla yhä korkeammalle ja korkeammalle. Kumisen falloksen kärki hakkasi hänen herkkää pistettään vasten, ja yhtäkkiä hän meni yli rajan.

Hän vapisi holtittomasti ja puristi sohvakangasta rystyset valkoisina. Hän sykki dildon ympärillä ja työntyi yhä uudestaan Minervaa vastaan. Minerva kuuli, näki ja maistoi Hermionen laukeamisen ja ajatus siitä sai hänet itsensä vihdoin yli reunan. Hän puski itseään yhä ylemmäs ja ylemmäs aina niin kauan, että väreet lakkasivat aaltoilemasta hänen päästään varpaisiin saakka. Ja kun Hermione lysähti hänen päälleen laskien päänsä hänen rinnalle, hän suuteli tämän otsaa.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, Hermioneni."


End file.
